


Miraculous Group Chat

by suspencer



Series: MGC [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Group chat, and im always a slut for these, bcause chloe is my bi child, bcause i havent seen one for miraculous, for my sweet child caitlin, i also might add more characters, i may do chloe/sabrina, idk we'll see how it goes, its at the very least an unrequited crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspencer/pseuds/suspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a group chat full of sin feat. adrien being a weeb, and chloe being #1 salt queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which adrien is weeb and sabrina is a savage

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for my sins

_the princely type has added Mari, #1 ladynoir shipper, Djnino, Salt Queen, and Sabrina the teenage witch to the group_

 

 **the princely type:** friends

 **DJnino:** Adrien why 

 **the princely type:** bcause nino i finally have enough friends for a slice of life show 

 **#1 ladynoir shipper:** slice of life show ???

 **Salt Queen:** is this one of your weeb things again adrikins bcause i s2g 

 **the princely type:** Chloe plz let me live out my weeb dreams 

 **Sabrina the teenage witch:** why am i here?

 **DJnino:** a question i ask myself everyday, why are we here? what is our purpose? will i ever release a mixtape that isn't straight fire?

 **Mari:** ok i leave my phone for 2 seconds to finish my hw and Nino's having an existential crisis 

 **the princely type:** Marinette you sweet precious cinnamon bun, you kind soul you'll let me live out my weeb dreams right 

 **Mari:** weeb dreams??? and why is your name the princely type???

 **the princely type:** i'm glad you asked 

 **Salt Queen:** lmao rip marinette good luck getting him to shut up bout the weeb shit 

 **the princely type:** how dare

 **#1 ladynoir shipper:** go on im lowkey curious

 **the princely type:** well bcause someone doesn't want me to go on and on i'll keep it brief

 **the princely type:** my weeb dream is have enough friends to live out a slice of life show which is pre much just a show with a group of friends who do friend stuff together, normally their in a club together or something and my name is the princely type bcause im tamaki suoh and no one can tell me otherwise  

 **Sabrina the teenage witch:** i just googled tamaki suoh and he's just some dude who woo's lots of girls and is funny, so tell me adrien how is that like you at all 

 **#1 ladynoir shipper:** omg savage 

 **DJnino:** the savagery 

 **Mari:** ****lmao she just rekt adrien

 **Salt Queen:** i have taught you well young grasshopper 

 


	2. in which chloe learns how you buy friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i realised name might be a lil confusing i tried to make it obvious but for the sake of clarity 
> 
> Marinette: Mari  
> Adrien: the princely type   
> Alya: #1 ladynoir shipper  
> Nino: DJnino   
> Chloe: Salt Queen   
> Sabrina: Sabrina the teenage witch

_#1 ladynoir shipper named the group #letadrienliveouthisweebdream2k16_

 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** i have decided to support you in your weeb dreams adrien 

**the princely type:** omg bless alya 

**Salt Queen:** plz don't encourage him 

**Salt Queen:** also why is your name #1 ladynoir shipper

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** bcause i am ladybug and chat noir's #1 shipper

**the princely type:** exCUSE YOU 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** ooh drama 

**the princely type:** i have shipped ladybug and chat noir since day 1 

**Mari:** why are you shipping ladybug and chat noir at all 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANT TO BE 

**the princely type:** MARINETTE THEY ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER 

**Mari:** note to self: do not ask adrien or alya about shipping and/or ladynoir 

**Salt Queen:** well this has been interesting 

**DJnino:** remind me again why both my girlfriend and best friend are trash 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** idk man, you rlly should make better friends like chloe, she lets me borrow her clothes sometimes 

**Mari:** lmao who'd wanna be friends with chloe even for the clothes 

**Salt Queen:** EXCUSE YOU I AM A WONDERFUL FRIEND 

**the princely type:** eh you're like a solid 4/10 on the friend scale 

**Salt Queen:** i could literally buy all of you a yacht each and you would still say i'm a terrible friend wouldn't you 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** money doesn't buy friends chloe, being nice buys you friends 

**Salt Queen:** but the very essence of my soul is just salt 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** then be salty at ppl who aren't your friends and don't be too salty 

**Salt Queen:** lmao i'll try 

**Mari:** character development 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** did yall see the ladybug fight 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** yall 

**Salt Queen:** yall

**DJnino:** yall

**Mari:** guys stop

**Mari:** no alya i didn't see the ladybug fight 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** see this is why mari is my best friend 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** anyway girl you're lucky bcause i being the dedicated journalist i am i filmed the whole thing and am currently uploading it to the ladyblog 

**Salt Queen:** omg what a shocker alya risked her goddamn life to film so superheroes and is putting it on her blog wow literally no one in chat saw that coming 

**DJnino:** chloe my dude turn down the attitude 

**the princely type:** ok what did i miss 

**Mari:** alya is uploading the ladybug and chat noir fight to the ladyblog and chloe's being sarcastic so you know the usual

**the princely type:** oh k cool 

**the princely type:** in other news i finished free!

**DJnino:** do i even wanna know

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i'm kind of afraid to google it 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** lmao be glad you didn't i only have questions now

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** the main one being why? adrien why are you watching a show about swimming?

**the princely type:** I WATCH IT FOR PLOT 

**Salt Queen:** omg is it hentai 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** not that i can tell, lots of shirtless boys but i don't see any tentacles so

**Mari:** you know it's at times like these that i think maybe i should get different friends 

**Mari:** nathanaël seems nice i could be friends with him 

**Mari:** or rose she seems pretty pure 

**Salt Queen:** ok but consider this 

**Salt Queen:** they're boring 

**DJnino:** lmao tru 


	4. daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was an unexpected turn in this chapter, it was not where i intended to go but its pre cool

 

**DJnino:** what up my dudes 

**Salt Queen:** i've been hit with the sudden realisation of my insignificance 

**Salt Queen:** like i know i'm super rich and my daddy's the mayor but like i could die and it would change nothing 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** ok so i know that your having and extensional crisis rn but i can't read the word daddy without cringing

**DJnino:** daddy kink ruined my life

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i spend all my time with chloe, i live in a constant hell in which i am reminded of daddy kink 

**Salt Queen:** tf is daddy kink 

**Mari:** lmao i'm like an innocent flower and even i know what daddy kink is  

**the princely type:** dont even talk about daddy kink 

**the princely type:** the 'nam flashbacks

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** you know i live in constant fear of adriens search history 

**the princely type:** sabrina give me a lil credit evry teenage boy knows how to use incognito mode 

**DJnino:** i taught him how to do it yesterday

**Mari:** you know it was way easier to have a crush on adrien when i didn't hear about all the weird anime he watches 

**Salt Queen:** ooooh marinette admits she has a crush 

**the princely type:** WAHT 

**DJnino:** oh god 

**the princely type:** SINE WHEN HAEV YU HAD A CURSH ON ME 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** girl i think you broke adrien 

**Mari:** umm idk since like i met you

**Mari:** excluding the gum incident 

**Mari:** i've made it weird now bye 

**DJnino:** nah you're cool he's just hyperventilating bcause he thinks you're cute 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** marinette just called me and she is also hyperventilating this is not what i expected to happen 

**Salt Queen:** well this is an unexpected turn of events 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** tbh i saw this coming 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i call them adrienette 


	5. dat closet tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this got kinda real

 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** is adrienette alright or did they pass out from hyperventilating 

**DJnino:** nah not yet adriens napping his feelings out 

**Mari:** i am as ok as i will ever be 

**Salt Queen:** well in light of recent events i think confessions are in order

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** hmm ok but you have to go first 

**Salt Queen:** i will go third 

**DJnino:** nah you gotta first 

**Salt Queen:** fine second 

**DJnino:** did we fucking stutter 

**Salt Queen:** jesus fine

**Salt Queen:** just know that this is rlly hard for me 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i was gonna make a joke bout a scandal but this seems rlly serious 

**Mari:** i'm rlly curious like wtf could be rlly hard for chloe to say 

**Salt Queen:** ok wait first i have a question

******#1 ladynoir shipper:** go on 

**Salt Queen:** you know what nvm 

**Salt Queen:** imma just say it 

**Salt Queen:** i'm bi 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** coolios 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** question what is bi?

**Salt Queen:** it's where you're attracted to both boys and girls 

**Mari:** oh ok that's cool

**DJnino:** i feel like a proud parent rn 

**the princely type:** i just woke up from my nap but i'm proud of you chloe 

**Salt Queen:** thank friends  

 


	6. I HAVE SOME FEELINGS ON MATHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squads thoughts on mathematics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly yall, i'm about to do subject selection for yr 11 and 12 and like imma probably need maths as a prerequisite and i am arguably in the top maths class but numbers also make me wanna die.
> 
> also as a side note this is based entirely on an email chain me and all my friends in the same maths class had today, and adrien is my girl jaimee  
> her wattpad is here, she is A++ writer: https://www.wattpad.com/user/JaimeeHeffernan

 

**Salt Queen:** does anyone understand what's going on at all

 

**DJnino:** nah fam i gave up on this ages ago 

 

**Mari:** nino the lesson only started 15 minutes ago how have you given up already 

 

**DJnino:** you see my dude there comes a time in every young persons life where they realise that they would probably rather jump off a building than solve an equation 

 

**the princely type:** friends i'm trynna watch anime here 

 

**Mari:** but adrien we're supposed to be doing maths i thought you were good at this kind of thing 

 

**the princely type:** i'm good at physics and this is about intersecting lines or whatever regardless it's confusing and rlly would rather watch parasite 

 

**DJnino:** honestly dude i'm not even gonna ask 

 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i get what we're doing 

 

**Mari:** explain plz bcause Q1 is confusing 

 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** hold on 

 

**Mari:** wait i get Q1, just put the point given into the equations and if the statements are right than it's true if that makes any sense at all 

 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** I get it, but just to make sure which order is x and y in for the point?

 

**DJnino:** yeah my dude

 

**Mari:** ok nvm Q2 has confused me 

 

**the princely type:** i'm dying Q2 has ruined me 

  
**Sabrina the teenage witch:** R.I.P i just started question 2 

  
**Salt Queen:** id o not send help

  
**#1 ladynoir shipper:** i want to die i have no idea what i'm doing 

  
**the princely type:** I want to die, this anime just got sad... THE LAST EPISODE WAS AMAZING THO WHY OH GOD WHY

 

**Salt Queen:** tfw your in maths like WHAT TO HECK?!?!?

 

**the princely type:** tfw shitty stuff happens after your OTP bangs finally 

 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** concern

 

**DJnino:** maths is like that problematic friend that has no chill, everything is either right or wrong and they won't compromise on anything and spends an obtuse amount of time talking about angles 

 

 


	7. I WANT TO DIE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the latter end of this conversation is based entirely on the savagery going on in the group chat i have with my friends, and the first part is based on a nice pun i made in science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly want to die i super sorry that i haven't updated in a goddamn millennium i will do better next time friends, i will try at the very least. i'll have some proper quality content soon bcause im gonna get my best friend to help me compile screenshots from various places for stuff that i could potentially use

 

**the princely type:** will yall be Br?

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** *with tears in my eyes* yes 

**DJnino:** what is Br?

**the princely type:** google it, it's a g8 pun i promise

**Mari:** a brazilian video gamer that is very obnoxious and rude is all i got from google

**the princely type:** Br is bromine 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** A++ pun very much appreciate 

**the princely type:** at least someone here understands me 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** imma just take as a sign of my sanity that i never understand you 

**DJnino:** agreed

**the princely type:** "Basically, they’re all prostitutes, but like, in a friend way."

**the princely type:** this is the kind of quality content i read fanfic for 

**Salt Queen:** im not even gonna ask 

**Mari:** the sacrifices i make for art

**Mari:** _*picture message* (just like imagine her hand with like lead marking all over it)_

**Mari:** *desperately tries to eat chocolate without giving myself lead poisoning*

**Mari:** It's finished and Holy shit that ion a while

**Mari:** *took

**Salt Queen:** wash your hands?? lol

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** wash your attitude 

**Salt Queen:** She said that she was trying to be careful eating chocolate with the lead on her hands, so it'd be easier to just wash her hands and then eat care free lol

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** haahhahaha ik i was kidding 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** you could cut the awkward tension with a knife

 


	8. tbh this entire thing actually happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this happened today

**the princely type:** I JUST CAUGHT ON FIRE

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** how tf did this happen

**DJnino:** in drama me and mr smoky pants over here we're doing that fighting scene and i was just laying on the ground you know chillin and i smell fire

**DJnino:** so i look up at adrien and say yo i smell fire and adriens like yeah me too 

**the princely type:** excuse you it was my jacket and anyway so nino just looks at me for a bit before yelling it's you at me and so i look down and my jacket is smoking 

**the princely type:** so naturally i do what anyone would do which is freak the fuck out, i take my jacket off and throw it to the ground

**DJnino:** and then he just looks around for a second and then starts screaming 

**DJnino:** so i start screaming too 

**the princely type:** and then juleka comes over and saves my fucking life

**the princely type:**  i save my phone and shit first obviously and then juleka because she's an angel starts stomping on it 

**DJnino:** and then the teacher comes over and starts fucking laughing 

**Mari:** it's because of things like this that i'm glad i didn't take drama 

**Salt Queen:** ok but why did the fire start in the first place???

**DJnino:** he was listening to my mixtape

****_the princely type set their nickname to mr smoky pants_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not very long bcause i don't want to distract from the fact that adrien you know caught on fire.  
> but legit this is a thing that happened to my best friend in drama, i alas was not their, but on the plus side i did learn a bit about bebop jazz.


	9. the chapter in which adrinette doesn't happen (and caitlin is salty about it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g8 meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caitlin for whom this fic is written is salty that adrienette hasn't happened yet. it wil tho friends.  
> also this chapter is abnormally short due to the fact that it originally featured the characters being sorted into ilvermorny houses but it's since been pointed out to me that the whole thing is racist and cultural appropriation, so i apologise sincerely for it's original inclusion and hope the scene from my music class is just as entertaining on its own

 

**DJnino:** my whole music class is rapping eminem, save me from this fresh hell

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** eminem has a very misleading name, for years i thought he was a sentient M&M with a passion for rap 

**DJnino:** @chloe is it still to late to take you up on a yacht offer 

**Salt Queen:** @nino it's never too late 

**DJnino:** oh god now they're doing uptown funk 

**DJnino:** the family friendly school version 

**mr smoky pants:** too hot 

**mr smoky pants:** hot hot 

**DJnino:** there was synchronised dabbing 

**Mari:** that sounds like the single most disgusting thing ever  

 


	10. it's time to pokemon gooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it occurred me that i haven't discussed pokemon go here yet so boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like nicknames are half the fun of stuff like this so i figured i would delight you with the nicknames in the group chat with my squad  
> animated penis hunter  
> master of bad pictures(the mysterious caitlin i am forever mentioning)  
> quinnies sex toy  
> the devil's child  
> as pure as weed  
> oi shithead  
> NERRRD!  
> sharron  
> susan(me)   
> Queef daddy

 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** you know what i realised we haven't talked about yet 

**mr smoky pants:** whet

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** pokemon go

**DJnino:** #TEAMVALOR IS THE BEST BITCHES

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** relatable 

**Mari:** relatable

**Salt Queen:** TEAM VALOR CAN SUCK MY DICK #TEAMMYSTIC FTW

**mr smoky pants:** ok ok but friends i ask you this, have you seen what the team leaders look like

**mr smoky pants:** goddamn am i glad i picked instinct 

**mr smoky pants:** Spark can follow his instincts with me if you know what i mean

**mr smoky pants:** ;) 

**Salt Queen:** i mean relatable but blanche 

**Salt Queen:** a sweet nb child 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** tbh i thought you would have been all over candela 

**Salt Queen:** oh i am, i'm attracted to all of them, i want to fuck them all

**Salt Queen:** at the same time ;)

**Mari:** you know i can see why adrien and chloe where such good friends for so long 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** nah uh sweaty i don caer hw fukcable the laeders aer :)

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** team valor fr lief :):):)

**DJnino:** you got tumblr i see 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm team valor


	11. shipping?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank to the comment that gave me this idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @caitlin i will beat you at german, one day, one day

 

**mr smoky pants:** frIENDS

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** WHAT 

**DJnino:** WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!?

**mr smoky pants:** shipping 

**Salt Queen:** what about it 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i heard shipping i'm here 

**mr smoky pants:** okokok so i had a thought, who do we ship the squad with, like it doesn't have to be someone who's actually a person they can be fictional 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** lmao i am the queen of shipping Marinette with ppl 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** why is marinette the shippable one

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** bcause i feel the angst in her heart 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** but mostly bcause Marinette's nice to evryone so it's hard not to ship her 

**DJnino:** relatable

**Mari:** i am #honoured 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** lay the ships on sabrina 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** ok so nathanette bcause thats hella cute

**Salt Queen:** nathanael but he's a fukcin loser

**Mari:** HEY NOW

**Mari:** don't be rude

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i have also in recent days been considering marichat

**Mari:** Marichat???

**Mari:** fear

**Sabrian the teenage witch:** you and chat noir

**Mari:** ew. like no offense but chat noir's kinda gross

**mr smoky pants:** i have no words for how both personally offended and wounded i am 

**Salt Queen:** lmao 

**DJnino:** drama in the adrienette fandom 

**Salt Queen:** no. 


	12. drama in the adrinette fandom aka the chapter in which adrinette happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you happy caitlin, it's been done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a side note completely unrelated caitlin seems to think yall are interested in her and so i have been order to provide facts about her and shit so here we go 
> 
> fact 1) she plays guitar and sings, she's v good  
> fact 2) she's also a gymnast   
> fact 3) she rlly loves teen wolf and won't stop trying to make me watch it   
> fact 4) she's very short but could also probably kick your ass  
> fact 5) she's triggered by the fact that you can't ever really touch anything 
> 
> and that concludes my fun facts about caitlin

_pm with Marinette and Adrien_

**mr smoky pants:** heyyyyy

**Mari:** oh god

**Mari:** hello 

**mr smoky pants:** y do u h8 chat noir???

**Mari:** i don't hate him, he's just obnoxious i guess, idk man it's endearing i guess

**Mari:** it's just weird to think of superheroes romantically, you get me

**mr smoky pants:** ye i get you

**mr smoky pants:** well this is totally unrelated and kind of super awkward

**mr smoky pants:** but 

**mr smoky pants:** do you wanna like go out with me maybe???

**Mari:** are you serious

**mr smoky pants:** that depends

**mr smoky pants:** you gonna say no??

**Mari:** well if your serious than yes but if not than i totally meant no

**mr smoky pants:** ok awesome so we're like dating now

**Mari:** i guess we are

**mr smoky pants:** cool, i expect this to get less awkward as time goes on but like this me sooo

**Mari:** you're not that awkward, i mean granted until the group chat i thought you were unattainably cool 

**Mari:** and now i see that your a weeb nerd, but eh i guess i like that about you 

**Mari:** makes me feel less awkward

**mr smoky pants:** whaaaaat your not awkward, your just rlly nice and super cool and just like you could probably be like president of the US if you wanted

**Mari:** sweetheart i don't speak english

**mr smoky pants:** still

 

_#letadrienliveouthisweebdream2k16_

 

**mr smoky pants:** frIENDS

**mr smoky pants:** I AM HYPERVENTILATING 

**DJnino:** my dude

**DJnino:** why

**Mari:** is this bcause you said i could be president of the US

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** i just 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** my adrienette senses are tingling 

**Mari:** oh ye that reminds me 

_Mari set the group chat name to adrienette is canon_

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** I'M SCREAMING 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** THIS IS THE G8 DAY OF MY LIFE

**mr smoky pants:** s h e c a l l e d m e s w e e t h e a r t 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** lmao your hyperventalting over that 

**DJnino:** lmao adrien's gonna die hyperventilation 

**Mari:** plz don't do that sweetheart

**mr smoky pants:** I A M D E A D


	13. a discussion of kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is a downhill road from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caitlin is refusing to read this just cause she wants to be rude so hate comments @her would be appreciated

 

**Salt Queen:** idk how to feel bout this adrinette

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** be happy for them 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** ok but i've just realised that the amount of time between chapters is unspecified

**DJnino:** sabrina what 

**Mari:** swiftly moving on 

**Mari:** i think that adrien may have a praise kink

**DJnino:** lmao go on

**Mari:** he just i dunno freaks out when i call him sweetheart or tell him he's good at stuff

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** i just- am i supposed to kinkshame this or ???

**mr smoky pants:** dont kinkshame me alya, let me live my weeb dream 

**Mari:** is this rlly your weeb dream tho sweetheart

**mr smoky pants:** i 

**Salt Queen:** lmao ruin his life marinette

**Mari:** are you ok sweetheart???

**mr smoky pants:** this is bullying 

**mr smoky pants:** i will report you to the principal

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** lmao what you gonna do tell you have a praise kink and your gf is abusing this fact 

**Mari:** excuse you, i would do no such thing, i am a nice person

**Mari:** i am a smol precious cinnamon bun who happens to think adrien is awesome

**mr smoky pants:** wow

**Salt Queen:**  on an unrelated note, how many of yall have listened to hamilton

**DJnino:**  LAFAYETTE

**Salt Queen:** ok well have you listened to the dear theodosia reprise from the off-broadway version bcause honestly i'm in tears

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** also ten things one thing that philip line 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** honestly i want to know why lin-manuel miranda thought this was ok bcause im in tears

**Mari:** i have no clue what to heck yall are talking about 

_Salt Queen removed Mari from adrinette is canon_   ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly all the off broadway songs are g8 friends


	14. i don't have a witty title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caitlin has finally read it and im beating her in german so all is right with the world

**mr smoky pants:** you i rlly can't defend the fact that she hasn't listned to hamilton

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** how have i failed so bad at being a good friend

**DJnino:** lets be real tho Marinette is totally the eliza of our friend group 

**mr smoky pants:** does that mean i'm alexander

**Salt Queen:** no sweetheart your defs john laurens

**DJnino:** or peggy

**mr smoky pants:** i feel both exploited and hurt, who is hamilton than 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** it's clearly nino

**DJnino:** idk how to feel bout this

**#ladynoir shipper:** but we all agree i am angelica yes

**Salt Queen:** i mean clearly 

**Salt Queen:** i also know in my heart that i am jefferson 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** does that make me madison 

**DJnino:** yes

**mr smoky pants:** ok so i feel this but can we add mari back plz, i promise i'll make her listen to it a record her when she gets to stay alive reprise  

**Salt Queen:** deal

_mr smoky pants added Mari to the chat_

**Mari:** so what i'd miss

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** it frustrates me to no end that you don't even understand the joke you just made 

**mr smoky pants:** we decided you're the eliza of the squad and also your listening to hamilton with me 

**Mari:** i have no idea what that means at all 

**#1 ladynoir shipper:** oh dang guys 

_#1 ladynoir shipper set their nickname to Angelica_

_Angelica set Mari's nickname to Eliza_

_Angelica set mr smoky pants' nickname to and Peggy_

**Angelica:** it's perfect now

**Eliza:** so very confused 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case of you are into hamilton i have an entire tumblr dedicated to the thing https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yellowschuyler follow me i am pre cool also there's a long series of screenshots from a hamilsquad group chat with some of my squad


	15. go vegan!!1!26511

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit just ripped from the group chat titled "PANic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to convince caitlin to get an account but she is lazy and doesn't want to. i am v frustrated

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** OMG I kind of smell like ham and milk What the fuck guys 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** Can someone help me My upper lip

**DJnino:** yum

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** Smells like ham and milk

**Salt Queen:** tell your lip to go vegan!!1!26511 in

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** OMFG CHLOE HAHAHAHAH i really should

**DJnino:** lol

**Salt Queen:** I saw the opportunity that's strange though

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** If it's any consolation Chloe the last thing I ate was orange tic tacos and pink Gatorade (vegan?)

**Salt Queen:** "tic tacos" that made me laugh so hard But idk, I guess they are? I'll have to look into it haha

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** Why would u do this @autocorrect

**Salt Queen:** likes a meme Adrien hello I love you

**and Peggy:** hi g8 memeage rn

**Salt Queen:** listen here u lil shit say g8 one more time we will fight

**and Peggy:** its a new meme chloe accept it embrace the typo i made once and marinette insists on making fun of me for

**Angelica:** im so mad 

**Angelica:** i honestly h8 my family

**DJnino:** lmao what happened 

**Angelica:** honestly the betrayal 

**Eliza:** what happened dear sweet alya

**Angelica:** my fam picked instinct 

**Angelica:** and they're making fun of me for being valor

**Angelica:** how do you disown family members

**and Peggy:** you know llama's are just sheep with rlly long necks 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caitlin also doesn't like hamilton so i'm keeping the ham themed nicknames to spite her


	16. Identity reveal pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written in forever lmao i'm sorry, identity reveal is happening aka my only piece of plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for caitlin xx

**Angelica:** tbh yall i'm kinda over the ham themed nickname 

**Angelica:** i feel like im betraying my ladynoir shipper heart 

**and Peggy:** #relatable 

**Eliza:** i don't understand why you ship that 

**Angelica:** mari honestly i dont understand why you dont 

**and Peggy:** ye

**Angelica:** i mean come on they kissed once for gods sakes 

**and Peggy:** lmao no they didn't 

**Eliza:** le sigh 

**Eliza:** they did 

**and Peggy:** when

**DJnino:** bro i thought you would have been all about this 

**DJnino:** how don't you know 

**and Peggy:** confusion 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** it was when chloe dissed kim on valentines 

**Salt Queen:** yeah like my gay ass was gonna go out with kim

**and Peggy:** chloe your bi 

**Salt Queen:** sssssh 

**and Peggy:** im still personally offended that i didnt know about this 

**and Peggy:** i am appalled that i was not aware of the meowment 

**Eliza:** i have to leave immediately bye

_Eliza has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my meme account on insta @ya.boi.spence for wholesome corgi memes


	17. identity reveal pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's ya boi spence here apologising for taking so fucking long but AO3 kept crashing on me but it's working now for me

_Pm with Eliza & and Peggy_

**and Peggy:** i didnt think my pun was that bad 

**Eliza:** it wasnt that 

**and Peggy:** then why did you leave ???

**and Peggy:** is everything ok ???

**Eliza:** yes, i mean kinda 

**and Peggy:** your being vague princess 

**Eliza:** oh my god i'm such an idiot 

**and Peggy:** no your not, your so smart and so cool

**Eliza:** eff ok 

**Eliza:** your chat noir arent you

**and Peggy:** what are talking about ???

**and Peggy:** i have no idea what on earth your talking about???

**Eliza:** oh my god you nerd you totally are 

**and Peggy:** what gave me away?

**Eliza:** tbh the puns

**and Peggy:** oh my gosh i just realised 

**and Peggy:** the ladynoir shipping im so sorry 

**and Peggy:** this is awkward now

**Eliza:** nah its chill 

**Eliza:** i mean since your chat noir i am more than super ok with it 

**and Peggy:** im sorry what 

**Eliza:** oh my gosh 

**Eliza:** you dont know

**Eliza:** i thought you were smart chaton 

**and Peggy:** confusion 

**Eliza:** i'm ladybug 

**and Peggy:** oh shit i am fucking stupid 

**and Peggy:** i mean yall look the exact same

**and Peggy:** how did thos never occur to me before 

**Eliza:** idk my dude 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma probably write the last part to the identity reveal saga today, also in the next chapter well be getting some nickname changes bcause as much as i love hamilton i feel the need for a change and tbh ive had these nicknames picked out since i started this


	18. identity reveal pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day your welcome xx spencer

**Angelica:** where is my gril mari at 

**and Peggy:** hold up lemme add her back 

_and Peggy added Eliza to the group_

**Eliza:** im back 

**DJnino:** girl why'd you leave in the first place 

**Eliza:** funny story 

_Eliza changed their nickname to ladybubs_

**and Peggy:** noice, man now i gotta come up with a cool name 

**and Peggy:** oh fam i got it 

_and Peggy changed their nickname to cat nerd_

**cat nerd:** this is fitting 

**ladybubs:** indeed 

**Angelica:** are you fuckers tryna tell me your ladybug and chat noir 

**Angelica:** bc if yall are playing with me 

**ladybubs:** the moral of the funny story is punning will give up your secret identity 

**cat nerd:** tbh i aint even disappointed 

**Salt Queen:** oh my gosh no 

**ladybubs:** so chloe my dude my guy 

**ladybubs:** i hear your a big fan 

**Salt Queen:** fuck off now 

**Salt Queen:** i have to burn everything ladybug i own now 

**ladybubs:** i imagine that's a lot of stuff 

**cat nerd:** chloe i pulled some serious fucking strings to get you that shit 

**cat nerd:** dont burn it 

**cat nerd:** give it to me 

**ladybubs:** i am minorly concerned at how much ladybug stuff you have already sweetheart 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** tbh i saw this coming 

**Angelica:** tf how 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** it's just a fucking mask 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** how didn't yall know it was them 

**DJnino:** you know sometimes sabrina you scare me 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** good 


	19. Alexander Gettler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on true life events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i haven't updated this in forever, not gonna lie i just had no idea where to go with this, i mean ideally i end this at 30 chapters but i have no diddly dang idea how i'm gonna fill up all that space soo we shall see, if you have any ideas for like actual plot please feel free to give them to me.

**cat nerd:** lemme tell yall a story

**Salt Queen:** adrien what the fuck

**cat nerd:** shhh my child it's a good story

**ladybubs:** is it a weeb story

**cat nerd:** no 

**cat nerd:** this is a science story

**DJnino:** did you blow something up 

**DJnino:** bc i s2g

**cat nerd:** oh ye of little faith 

**cat nerd:** its been forever since i blew something up 

**ladybubs:** sweatheart you blew shit up last week 

**cat nerd:** i am a new person princess i have changed 

**Angelica:** my ladynoir senses are tingling, im here 

**Angelica:** hmm boi i see you there giving pet names 

**cat nerd:** can i plz tell my story now 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** go ahead 

**cat nerd:** mmk so this is the story of Alexander Gettler

**Salt Queen:** who now 

**cat nerd:** he was a cool dude who basically worked out how you detect lots of poisons like cyanide 

**cat nerd:** anyway that's besides the point 

**cat nerd:** i found a fake facebook account for him 

**cat nerd:** and it's honestly one of the g8st things i've ever seen

**ladybubs:** you wanna give us a link or ???

**cat nerd:** of course my dear

**cat nerd:** http://www.classtools.net/FB/1653-RJLQ6k 

**Salt Queen:** what the fuck 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** is that german chain mail 

**cat nerd:** yes

**Angelica:** why are chuck norris and bill nye the science guy interacting 

**DJnino:** BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL 

**Angelica:** i have no words 

_Angelica changed their nickname to disappointed_ ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that link is real btw, caitlin and i had to make it for science. the german chain mail is what killed him btw  
> \- xx ya boi spence


	20. H I G H S C H O O L M U S I C A L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I T S B E E N A M O N T H I M S O S O R R Y

**cat nerd:** have yall seen the #politicalmemes

**disappointed™:** i have indeed 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** the breaking free one is my fav 

**DJnino:** dont ruin hsm 

**disappointed™:** hsm is improving it

**cat nerd:** tbh coach bolton and ms darbus are my crackship 

**cat nerd:** and i 100% blame mari for this

**Salt Queen:** I... don't really care for HSM

**Salt Queen:**  Like it surprised me when it became iconic

**Salt Queen:**  When I got older I was like "Yes I won't hear about it anymore" but no

**Salt Queen:**  It's iconic now o ka y 

**ladybubs:** who hurt you chloe

**Salt Queen:**  The people who are still talking about High School Musical

**cat nerd:**  why dont you like hsm

**cat nerd:**  i literally held a party when hsm2 came out

**DJnino:** really

**cat nerd:** yes

**cat nerd:** i am dedicated to the hsm fandom

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** Omg i luv thay

**cat nerd:** D E D I C A T E D

**Salt Queen:**  I'm honestly just glad that they're not making another one

**Salt Queen:** right

**Salt Queen:** right?

**Salt Queen:**  Look... Zac Efron doesn't even sing in them apparently

**DJnino:**  WOT?!?!?!!!?

**Salt Queen:**  Exactly! Disappointing

**disappointed™:** yes he does lol 

**Salt Queen:** what are your sources alya ???

**ladybubs:** he doesnt sing in the first one 

**ladybubs:** but the other two he does 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** bam 

**Salt Queen:** Okay,,,

**Salt Queen:** The first movie is literally the only movie I could understand the story for. Like I don't know if I'd have to go back and watch now, but from memory 2 and 3 were just all over the shop

**cat nerd:** tbh 2 was the best 

**disappointed™:** i agree

**Salt Queen:**  I liked 2 because of Sharpay (I was THAT bitch™) but seriously

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** your being that bitch™ rn 

_Salt Queen set their nickname to anti hsm_

 

 

 


	21. space walkie talkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKOK s o like SPACE WALKIE TALKIEs like omg imagine a Beyonce concert in space via walkie talkies. Genius. I know. I will accept my nobel prize now  
> \- The Caitlin xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blame caitlin entirely

**cat nerd:** ok but like consider this 

**cat nerd:** space walkie talkies 

**anti hsm:** adrien what 

**disappointed™:** do i even wanna know ???

**DJnino:** not rlly tbh

**ladybubs:** look ok we were discussing how sound doesnt travel in space 

**cat nerd:** space walkie talkies are the answer to all our prayers

**cat nerd:** finally someone will hear you scream in space 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** tbh now im just imagining angry french yelling into a dora the explora walkie talkie

**DJnino:** why a dora the explora walkie talkie

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i had one as a kid 

**anti hsm:** as a kid 

**anti hsm:** as a kid 

**anti hsm:** as a kid 

**disappointed™:** i feel like sabrina just got exposed™

**cat nerd:** same 

**anti hsm:** she bought those walkie talkies last year 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** are you trying to expose me as a dora stan 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** bc i have no shame 

**DJnino:** why'd you say you had the walkie talkies as a child then 

**DJnino:** mmhmm 

**ladybubs:** i feel like sabrina is preparing a clapback 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** excuse yo u bitch i am a kid rn 

**Sabrina the teenage witch:** i dont need you coming in here exposing me, dissing my love of dora on this the day of my daughters wedding 

_disappointed™ set the nickname for Sabrina the teenage witch to dora stan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know im changing everyones nicknames like every chapter but i promise to maybe chill about it


	22. exposed™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roasting the squad™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the squad has been doing roats and i figured this squad could do some roasting to

**DJnino:** who wants to get roasted 

 **anti hsm:** y???

 **disappointed™:** me and nino been roasting each other in pm and have decided to bring this gift to the squad 

 **dora stan:** lmao someone is gonna cry 

 **dora stan:** its gonna be whoever i roast 

 **ladybubs:** i voulenteer adrien 

 **cat nerd:** princess you have betrayed me 

 **anti hsm:** aww ship 

 **ladybubs:** omg chloe is on board 

 **cat nerd:** i feel like the relationship is official now 

 **disappointed™:** my names adrien and im so lonely i spend all my money on buying body pillows of my wifu's

 **cat nerd:** i feel exposed **™**

 **ladybubs:** this is true tho 

 **cat nerd:** my names alya and i risk my life to film superheroes and despite being obessed with her i couldnt tell ladybug was my best friend 

 **dora stan:** oooh clapback 

 **disappointed™:** you wanna go there cat boy 

 **disappointed™:** my names adrien and i couldnt tell that my girlfriend was also the superhero who i had a ridiculous crush on 

 **cat nerd:** even more exposed™ 

 **ladybubs:** look yall its not your fault im gr8 at keeping my secret identity 

 **anti hsm:** my names marinette and im so great at keeping my secret identity i literally told all my friends in a group chat 

 **ladybubs:** i have no words

 **dora stan:** exposed™ 


	23. this is rlly self indulgent tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to talk about v o l t r o n

**DJnino:** yo i just realised

**DJnino:** im the only one with there original nickname 

**disappointed™:** lmao

**disappointed™:** succs to be you 

**anti hsm:** did you just use the double c

**dora stan:** she used the double c  

**cat nerd:** wow alya 

**cat nerd:** i dont need to have this kind of information

**disappointed™:** it was an innocent double c 

**DJnino:** theres no so such thing 

**cat nerd:** theres no such thing 

**cat nerd:** aww we had a bonding moment 

**ladybubs:** i crADLED YOU IN MY ARMS 

**dora stan:** i cradled you in arms 

**anti hsm:** pls explain 

**ladybubs:** sabrina 

**dora stan:** marinette 

**ladybubs:** are we the only ones in voltron fandom 

**dora stan:** i think so 

**ladybubs:** r u bout klance??

**dora stan:** hell ye 

**ladybubs:** adrien im leaving you for sabrina 

**cat nerd:** '*whispers* im so confused 

**disappointed™:** i think our girl mari has finally grown and found her own fandom 

**cat nerd:** ooooh is this that space show 

**ladybubs:** yes 

**dora stan:** yo allura is the queen of my lyfe tho

**ladybubs:** im so gay for allura i want her to just fukcin throw me like she did to shiro 

**anti hsm:** i guess its true what they say

**anti hsm:** your friend group slowly gets gayer as time goes on 

**cat nerd:** lmao aint that the truth 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bringe watched voltron with my brother the other day and i am in l o v e


	24. a continuation of space walkie talkies but also not rlly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me and caitlin discussed more space shit so here you gooooooo

**disappointed™:** frens 

**anti hsm:** ye 

**disappointed™:** do we wanna add juleka to the chat ???

**DJnino:** i dont see why not ???

**ladybubs:** do it my dude 

_disappointed™ added emo to the extremo to the chat_

**emo to the extremo:** what is up my totally heterosexual pals 

**cat nerd:** the group gets gayer™

**cat nerd:** i love it 

**emo to the extremo:** yo ok so ive been tryna pitch this idea to rose but she's been unsupportive

**ladybubs:** pitch it to me 

**emo to the extremo:**   space marriage 

**dora stan:** is this about lady gaga canceling the space wedding 

**emo to the extremo:** it inspired the idea a lil bit 

**emo to the extremo:** but hear me out ok 

**emo to the extremo:** is marriage equality not a thing in your country 

**emo to the extremo:** come to space 

**anti hsm:** i am sold™

**emo to extremo:** also i have no idea who is who in this chat aside from alya ik shes disappointed™ which tbh i dont want the context to 

**DJnino:** i mean mine is pre obvious but ladybubs is marinette, cat nerd is adrien, dora stan is sabrina and anti hsm is chloe 

**emo to extremo:** i knew there was a reason not to trust chloe 

**anti hsm:** camp rock is better suck a dick 

**emo to extremo:** n thnks m gy 

**DJnino:** that was rlly emo sentence 

**cat nerd:** wlcm t th cht 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnks fr rdng


	25. cheeseburger pringles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im in maths and dont wanna do work!! woo!!!!

**cat nerd:**  who eats cheeseburger pringles for breakfast?

**cat nerd:**  dumb people and adrien

**DJnino:** best breakfast ever 

**emo to the extremo:**  who eats cheeseburger pringles in general???

**cat nerd:**  ok... go die. you try them and THEN you can hate on me

**anti hsm:**  BORK ME UP 

**dora stan:**  (BORK ME UP INSIDE)

**anti hsm:** CANT BORK UP

**dora stan:** (BORK ME UP INSIDE)

**anti hsm:** SAVE ME 

**dora stan:**  BORK MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK 

**ladybubs:** tbh this convo is a trainwreck 

**emo to the extremo:** idk what your talking about this is gr8 

**cat nerd:** actually its g8 

**emo to the extremo:** g8 

**ladybubs:** old school typo meme 

**disappointed™:** old school, gurl this gc has only existed for like 3 months 

**emo to the extremo:** wow yall put up with this bs for 3 months 

**emo to the extremo:** i am le impressed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bork me up)  
> Bid my blood to run  
> (I can't bork up)  
> Before I come undone  
> (Save me)  
> Save me from the nothing I've become


	26. inspired by my music class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after much deliberation i've decided to make this my nanowrimo this year so expect like daily updates

**dora stan:**  chaston just dabbed i want to throw up 

**emo to the extremo:** y????

**DJnino:** but dabbing is dead 

**dora stan:** there explaining the context in which you dab 

**cat nerd:** "you dab after you do a good roast" - lila

**dora stan:** "like a roast dinner?" - chaston

**disappointed™:** im wheezing 

**cat nerd:** i think we just made chaston a meme

**ladybubs:** ew lila 

**dora stan:** her eyeliner looks shit if it makes you feel better 

**ladybubs:** thank you sabrina ily 

**dora stan:** ily2

**cat nerd:** "i'm a one dab wonder" - chaston 

**disappointed™:** i honestly worry about your music class 

**DJnino:** adrien has a list of weird shit said in that class

**anti hsm:** do i want an example???

**cat nerd:**  "where's mr chaston" in monotone "mr chasdaddy"

**anti hsm:** ye i definately dont wanna know whos responsible for those quotes 

**dora stan:** rose said mr chasdaddy 

**emo to the extremo:** my rose, my sweet innocent rose 

**emo to the extremo:** she would never 

**cat nerd:** lmao literally everytime i talk to rose she says some vaguely kinky shit 

**ladybubs:** she made me watch two girls one cup 

**disappointed **™:**  **im so sorry 

 


	27. some gay ass anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look hear me out! yuri on ice!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i've mentioned this ever but my tumblr is @ididntjusttrip if you ever wanted to hmu

**cat nerd:** guess which gay ass show i just caught up on 

**ladybubs:** oh shit a true test of our relationship

**anti hsm:** we believe in you marinette 

**ladybubs:** its a gay ass show so im guessing sports anime???

**cat nerd:** ye 

**DJnino:** im impressed marinette keep going 

**ladybubs:** ok sports anime, it can't be free! cause that's finished, so it's either haikyuu or that new one 

**ladybubs:** i forget what the new one is called but you screamed @ me the other day about how gay it is 

**cat nerd:** well it got gayer

**anti hsm:** fuck sounds gay whats it called 

**cat nerd:** yuri on ice 

**disappointed™:** isnt yuri like femslash but for anime???

**emo to the extremo:** FUCK YES YURI ON ICE WAS SO GAY THIS WEEK

**dora stan:** holy shit 

**DJnino:** another weeb 

**cat nerd:** i knew there was a reason we added juleka to this chat 

**emo to extremo:** i liked that fanboy kid 

**emo to the extremo:** he was snazzy 

**cat nerd:**  hes got some sick jazz beats going on

**anti hsm:** ok so i google this show 

**emo to the extremo:** and???

**anti hsm:** this is rlly fukin gay 

**cat nerd:** love me some russian yuri 

**emo to the extremo:** trust you to like the angry russian 15 yr old 

**dora stan:** y r 15 yr olds so angry???

**DJnino:** puberty 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a surprisingly chill 15 year old


	28. a self indulgent plight about art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ANGRY ABOUT THE FRAMES MMK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually do art but photography offers the same brand of suffering

**emo to the extremo:** who thought the frames were a good idea 

**anti hsm:** art people evidently 

**emo to the extremo:** i have asked resident art person about the frames

**emo to the extremo:** he got a far off look in his eye and said "art is suffering"

**ladybubs:** wow that emo to the extremo

**cat nerd:**  ™

**DJnino:** that's maybe the most coupely thing i'ev seen you guys do 

**DJnino:** i lived through the great praise kink incident 

**emo to extremo:** do i wanna know

**disppointed™:** tbh not rlly 

**dora stan:** i wanna kms art is death 

**emo to the extremo:** relatable 

**cat nerd:** what even are yall doing 

**dora stan:** structural frame analysis of Liz Taylor by Andy Warhol 

**emo to the extremo:** i'm content to just fail this unit 

**dora stan:** this is more stressful than the stopmotion bullshit last year 

**emo to the extremo:** plz don't remind of that 

**ladybubs:** if i makes you guys feel better i once literally had to make a hat to present to adriens dad 

**emo to the extremo:** marinette wins 

**cat nerd:** idk i just googled the structural frame and i think there on about the same level of suffering scale 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but like if someone wants to actually do the structural frame analysis for Liz Taylor by Andy Warhol like literally any version of it, i will owe you my soul


	29. i just rlly love figure skating guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so like i liked figure skating b4 but now yuri on ice has detroyed my life

**anti hsm:** so do yall remember that gay show about figure skating 

**cat nerd:** ye 

**anti hsm:** well its kinda ruining my life 

**ladybubs:** ooh speaking of figure skating 

**ladybubs:** are yall familiar with Yulia Lipnitskaya ????

**emo to the extremo:** isnt she the girl who they based smol angry russian yuri off 

**ladybubs:** rlly??? i love Yulia, she's 18 and amazing 

**cat nerd:** this is the actual truth wtf 

**DJnino:** shes so good???

**ladybubs:** ikr 

**ladybubs:** adrien im leaving you for yulia 

**cat nerd:** i dont even blame you a little 

**disappointed™:** aww relationship goals 

**anti hsm:** speaking of relationships 

**dora stan:** oooh girls whats the tea 

**emo to the extremo:** spill that shit 

**anti hsm:** i think i have a crush on someone ???

**anti hsm:** idk this emotion is foreign to my cold dead heart 

**DJnino:** aww dear sweet chloe is experiencing actual emotions 

**disappointed™:** who???

**cat nerd:** ye we gotta know 

**anti hsm:** gotta blast 

_anti hsm left the chat_

**dora stan:** oooh dramatic 

_emo to the extremo added anti hsm to the chat_

**emo to the extremo:** you will stay 

**anti hsm:** yes mother 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously tho Yulia Lipnitskaya hmu


	30. my gay ass rlly loves HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to talk about fantastic beasts, and also what hogwarts houses i think ppl are in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm working on a spin off of this in which i literally put these versions of the characters in hogwarts bc i rlly fukin love harry potter like a lot. in case anyone wondered btw i'm a slytherin  
> go sneks

**disappointed™:** guess who just saw fantastic beats 

 **DJnino:** ayy my new mixtape is some fantastic beats 

 **disappointed™:** i will actually slap you 

 **emo to the extremo:** oooh trouble in paradise 

 **cat nerd:** yoooooo newt is the most hufflepuff to ever hufflepuff 

 **cat nerd:** i've never been more proud 

 **dora stan:** you know nothing makes more sense than adrien as a hufflepuff 

 **ladybubs:** having seen fantastic beasts i can confirm adrien is more hufflepuff

 **anti hsm:** lmao hufflepuff is le shit house 

 **disappointed™:** stfu chloe you're hufflepuff too 

 **anti hsm:** excuse i'm clearly slytherin 

 **dora stan:** umm sweaty i'm slytherin

 **dora stan:** you on the other hand 

 **dora stan:** not so much

 **anti hsm:** i cannot believe my own best friend 

 **emo to the extremo:** i mean marinette's more slytherin than you 

 **ladybubs:** tbh 

 **anti hsm:** this is an outrage 

 **anti hsm:** how am i not slytherin 

 **DJnino:** i mean you kinda have everything already so its not like you have to want for anything 

 **DJnino:** you just aren't motivated by ambition 

 **emo to the extremo:** i've always thought you could tell someones hogwarts house by annoys them most 

 **emo to the extremo:** cowardliness, idiocy, disloyalty, or a lack of ambition 

 **dora stan:** oh shit

 **dora stan:** she right 

 **ladybubs:** oh im definitely gryffindor then 

 **anti hsm:** fuck 

 **anti hsm:** im a hufflepuff 

 **cat nerd:** hell yeah you are 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what hogwarts houses you think everyone is in, it'll contribute to the AUUUUUU


	31. the truth come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOON LANDING WAS FAKED FITE ME

**ladybubs:** i s2g if one more person tries to tell me the moon landing was faked 

**anti hsm:** wtf who believes in the moon landing 

**disappointed™:**  marinette 

**disappointed™:** why 

**cat nerd:** ikr, she's like the anti-conspiracy theorist 

**ladybubs:** why would they fake going to the moon???

**disappointed™:** bc they had to beat the russians to space 

**dora stan:** the truth come out 

**dora stan:** does the moon landing is fake 

**dora stan:**  moon landing is fake is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 2012, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about it's fake. At that time it became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially it's fans are shocked. it just came out with this bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about NASA, but this bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported this moon landing revealed itself as fake. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of it's fans.

**emo to the extremo:** did you actually rewrite that article 

**DJnino:** knowing sabrina 

**DJnino:** yes 

**anti hsm:** she actually just came on to tell us that and then left 

**anti hsm:** love that 

**ladybubs:** the moon landing was still real 

**cat nerd:** tbh this is the main issue in our relationship 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also in regards to my miraculous Hogwarts AU, what kinda stuff do you guys wanna see in it, bc ideally we're doing these guys dicking around being wizards but i need le ideas


	32. ooooh actual plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting some plot boi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would to preface this as saying that this actually happened irl

_anti hsm added disappointed™ and ladybubs to the chat_

_anti hsm named the chat the sabrina stumper_

**disappointed™:** chloe 

**disappointed™:** wtf is the sabrina stumper 

**ladybubs:** and why did you use the word stumper of all words 

**anti hsm:** it needed to have aliteration 

**anti hsm:** anyway the sabrina stumper™ is that i kinda sorta have a crush on sabrina 

**ladybubs:** ooooooh 

**disappointed™:** saw this coming tbh 

**anti hsm:** well could you maybe tell me next time 

**anti hsm:** bc that would be helpful information to have 

**ladybubs:** i think you should tell her 

**anti hsm:** what no thats never happening 

**disappointed™:** i mean you know sabrina what;s the worst thats gonna happen she friendzones you and it boost her ego 

**anti hsm:** but i dont wanna make it weird™

**ladybubs:** you wont make it weird, she'll be flattered

**anti hsm:** but 

**ladybubs:** butts are for sitting on, you're doing this 

**anti hsm:** le sigh 

**anti hsm:** fine  


	33. ooh actual plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and thus i bring you an adaptation of the one time i had feelings™

_pm w/ anti hsm and dora stan_

 

**anti hsm:**  Under the guidance of my councillors I've told to tell you this now

**anti hsm:**  But I want to establish that this is not to make it weird at all

**dora stan:** you okay?

**anti hsm:** i kinda like you 

**anti hsm:** like in a gay way 

**dora stan:**  bro you know you're one of my best friends ever

**dora stan:**  like EVA

**anti hsm:** lmao i mean i figured 

**dora stan:**  insert that emoji where the chick has her hand liek next to her head

**dora stan:**  we still chill tho right

**anti hsm:** ye obviously 

**dora stan:** yassss

**anti hsm:**  Tbh I planned on never telling you but Marinette told me I should

**anti hsm:**  So there you go allow that to boost your ego

**dora stan:**  tbh thought Mari was the councellor u was talkin about

**dora stan:**  tis very flattering thank u bby

**anti hsm:**  also fun facts thus far my crush on you has been dubbed the sabrina stumper™

**dora stan:**  OMG ALLITERATION I LOVEIT

**anti hsm:**  it took me a whole to find that title

**dora stan:**  tis a phenominal title

**anti hsm:** thank 

**dora stan:** welc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turning real life rejection into real life art. tbh tho i dont have le feelings™ anymore so that's nice.   
> also i'll probably write that hogwarts AU at some point, you know eventually


	34. daddy kink pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this conversation happened to me in real life and i am appalled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to @fictionalfears on tumblr and my little sister- what the fuck

**cat nerd:**  i'm watching a movie about a case of child molestation in the catholic church

**cat nerd:**  its got people like Rachael Mcadams (If you're a bird, I'm a bird) and Daddy #12 (Mark Ruffalo) in it

**cat nerd:** its really good

**cat nerd:** its called Spotlight

**cat nerd:** Super interesting

**emo to the extremo:**  why do you have your daddies numbered

**emo to the extremo:**  that felt rlly fucking weird to type never make me do that again

**cat nerd:** I don't really its just a guess

**cat nerd:** he's not reeeeeaaally up there but I have him there in case you know ;;;)))

**disappointed™:** i 

**disappointed™:** am 

**disappointed™:** appalled

**dora stan:**  Okay but who doesn't have their daddies numbered

**dora stan:**  #1 DARYL #2 Norman #3 Andrew #4 rick #5 Jesus #6 tom #7 negan #8 Steven #9 Abraham and many more

**DJnino:** i better be in someones list

**dora stan:**  Yeah you are daddy #17

**DJnino:** thank you 

**DJnino:** much appreciated 

**cat nerd:** hmm lets see

**cat nerd:**  there would have to be Zachary Quinto, Miles Macmillan (?), Johnny Depp (not as much as he used to be, especially if he's abusive) Chris Martin, Kurt Cobain 

**cat nerd:** Nino, Matty Healy, Whoever the main singer of Cigarettes before sex is (or at least his voice), Dan Smith, Nicolas Winding Refn (Really interesting film director)

**cat nerd:** i know i'm forgetting some good ones 

**DJnino:** thanks bro 

**cat nerd:** no worries dude  <3

**cat nerd:**  but seriously, like Zachary and Miles are the ultimate loves

**cat nerd:** they're great for eachother

**ladybubs:** ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference @fictionalfears is adrien, my sister is sabrina, my friend rhyley is nino and i'm juleka and alya


	35. obligatory new years chapter that's 75 million years late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ my excuse is that i was away during Christmas and new years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently writing the hogwarts au and it needs a title so plz send me your suggestions, caitlin is useless

**anti hsm:** omg gusy we haven't spoken since last year 

 **ladybubs:** honestly chloe you can fuck right off i've done nothing but hear new years jokes all night 

 **cat nerd:** they weren't that bad

 **disappointed™:** you told the same new years resolutions joke 8 times 

 **disappointed™:** 8 times adrien 

 **cat nerd:** look when they're quality puns they're quality puns 

 **DJnino:** dude 

 **DJnino:** it was funny the first 3 times if we're being generous 

 **ladybubs:**  see sweetheart 

 **cat nerd:** i cannot believe 

 **cat nerd:** everyone i love has turned against me 

 **anti hsm:** le gaSP 

 **dora stan:** lmao roasted 

 **emo to the extremo:** sabrina, adrien just said he doesn't love you too 

 **dora stan:** yeah but i'm a gremlin that sustains itself on the souls of the innocents so i'm not really surprised 

 **anti hsm:** sabrina is a gremlin confirmed 

 **DJnino:** sabrina is exactly like a small child 

 **emo to the extremo:** explain 

 **DJnino:** both gremlins 

 **dora stan:** he makes a vaild point 

_ladybubs changed dora stan's nickname to gremlin_

**gremlin:** finally my true form has been exposed 

 **DJnino:** you know sometimes i get sad that i'm like the only one with their orignal nickname 

 **emo to the extremo:** i still have my og nickname 

 **DJnino:** yeah but you haven't been here long so it doesn't count 

_ladybubs changed DJnino's nickname is the best guy_

**the best guy:** god bless marinette 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lowkey attempts to imply OT4*


	36. i literally stole this word for word from an old group chat titled BA'NOODLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat nerd: yes yes 
> 
> gremlin: yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like i have actually no clue how man ppl read the chapter notes but regardless, i wanted to let yall know that I'm going to be ending this fic at 40 chapters, mostly because I'm in year 11 otherwise known as literally the worst year (for non aussie's it's like the second last year of school which is awful purely bc this is the year you learn all the content and year 12 is just revision) and I just don't have the time to write regularly. my original goal was to make 30 chapters of this trash fanfic and i've done that, so whilst i'll be sad to see the miraculous group chat i'm totally happy with what i've managed to make. reading the comments here has been super great and some of you say some A++ stuff, i've made friends through this fanfic (shoutout @bella) and yeah this is the first multichapter fic i've ever written and i've throughly enjoyed it and i hope you have too. so whilst the mgc as i fondly refer to it doesn't have a real plot i will provide yall with a lit ending ya know hopefully.

**emo to the extremo:**  friends importnat thing i just realised 

**the best guy:** yes 

**emo to the extremo:**  ok so mulan like defeated the huns like nobodys business right

**cat nerd:** yes yes 

**gremlin:** yes?

**emo to the extremo:**  well she had to bind her chest (using unsafe binding techniques might i add) like all the time

**ladybubs:** continue

**emo to the extremo:**  meaning she would have had a hard time breathing the way she binded would have meant that it would have been always cutting into her skin

**disappointed™:** i know that would hurt like shit 

**the best guy:** oh damn 

**emo to the extremo:**  basically she was dealing with a shit ton of health issues whilst also being a goddamn soilder

**emo to the extremo:** like no wonder she fucking sucked durring make a man out of you

**emo to the extremo:** which my friends is why mulan is the best disney princess 

**ladybubs:** i support 

**anti hsm:** ok like thats cool and all but 

**gremlin:** omg i'd like to hear this 

**anti hsm:** merida is fuckin cool ass princess 

**ladybubs:** oh dang i also support 

**disappointed™:** u rite u rite 

**cat nerd:** ok but like 

**the best guy:** she turned her mother into bear 

**emo to the extremo:** that was weird pls never do that again 

**the best guy:** well dang now

**cat nerd:** we gotta do it all the time 

**anti hsm:** ummmmm she's amazing at archery and she could take me in a fight 

**gremlin:** lmao kinky 

**anti hsm:** damn fucking rite 

**cat nerd:** honestly chloe 

**cat nerd:** i relate 

**the bext guy:** tbh not surprised 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall so on a lighter note than my earlier note, i finally wrote that miraculous hogwarts au ive been talking about for months, so far i've only written the sorting ceremony part and i may do like an ot4 scenes thing in the future idk let me know what you wanna see, the link is here:
> 
> [A miraculous sorting ceremony ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9340817)
> 
> also a link to my tumblr:
> 
> [le tumblr](http://ididntjusttrip.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and i do have both skype and discord so if you wanna talk to me there hmu in the comments or on tumblr and i'll give you my usernames for those (hopefully the html for this works???)


	37. the university of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **cat nerd:** sorry marionette im leaving u for nino, ya know someone who actually loves me 

**gremlin:** do you ever just look at this group chat and think 

 **gremlin:** who's idea was it to make this trash

 **cat nerd:** umm exCUSE

 **cat nerd:** this group chat is not trash its my pride and joy 

 **ladybubs:** babe it's kinda trash 

 **cat nerd:** b e t r a y a l 

 **cat nerd:** by the love of my life too 

 **the best guy:** dude i would never betray you 

 **cat nerd:** oh shit you rite 

 **cat nerd:** sorry marionette im leaving u for nino, ya know someone who actually loves me 

 **ladybubs:** w o w 

 **disappointed™:** ya know it was almost cute for a second w/ the babe and love of my life shit yall had going on 

 **the best guy:** sorry marinette it's impossible to compete w/ me 

 **the best guy:** i'm too perfect 

 **ladybubs:** no i just 

 **ladybubs:** you spelt my name wrong 

 **cat nerd:** who ???

 **cat nerd:** i don't know her 

 **anti hsm:** yeah i've never heard of *looks at smuged writing on hand* mario net 

 **ladybubs:** umm ok you're no longer accepted to the university of friendship 

 **anti hsm:** gaSP 

 **anti hsm:** on what grounds 

 **ladybubs:** you didnt met the prerequisites

 **anti hsm:**  Since when were there prerequisites to get into the university of friendship

 **anti hsm:** im sorry i didnt realise you were the head of the friendship comity  

 **gremlin:** lmao im pissing myself at the idea of there being a university that specialises in friendship 

 **emo to the extremo:** tbh that's a school chloe needs to go to 

 **anti hsm:** ummm 

 **anti hsm:** u rite?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've pre much worked out how this is gonna end and hopefully i'll update again today, if all goes to plan i should have this finsihed by the end of the weekend but dont quote me on that


	38. tbh this entire thing actually happened pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just have no words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does this keep happening ???????????

**cat nerd:** Oh my fuckinm god

 **cat nerd:** i was showering and i could smell a burning smell 

 **gremlin:** i already don't like where this is going continue 

 **cat nerd:** AN bc i'm an idiot 

 **ladybubs:** you know i wish i could contradict you here but i just 

 **disappointed™:** lmao is this adrien roast hour bc i support 

 **cat nerd:** anyway 

 **the best guy:** love me a good adrien roast 

 **cat nerd:** ANYWAY 

 **anti hsm:** ooh tbh boi i've got many an adrien roast that i've been saving for such an hour as this 

 **cat nerd:** A N Y W A Y 

 **cat nerd:**  I had minor concern for about three seconds before brushing it off

 **emo to the extremo:** tbh how are you an actual superhero when you smell smthn burning and only have mild concern 

 **cat nerd:** and when i get out of the shower and i collect my things 

 **ladybubs:** ahh yes the shower 

 **the best guy:** adrien does spend a lot of time in the shower 

 **ladybubs:** at really weird times, like when akuma's are attacking the city 

 **disappointed™:** he showers to get rid of the bad vibes 

 **cat nerd:** yoru all awful and im breaking up w/ all 3 of you 

 **cat nerd:** anyway i put my socks on a candle 

 **cat nerd:** the candle was lit 

 **the best guy:** like my mixtape ayyy 

 **emo to the extremo:** oh my god are you ok adrien 

 **gremlin:** this is just like the smoky pants incident 

 **the best guy:** tbh why do we continue to let him near fire 

 **anti hsm:** i'm honestly shocked you've managed to survive this long 

 **cat nerd:** so am i 

 **cat nerd:** like i could have burnt my house down ????

 **cat nerd:** i need to reevaluate my life 

 **ladybubs:** should we bring it back bois 

 **disappointed™:** omg mari pls my queen do it 

_ladybubs set cat nerd's nickname to mr smoky pants_

**mr smoky pants:** this is bullying 

_mr smoky pants set their nickname to cat nerd_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that OT4 tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	39. whazzup mista trustfundkid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has literally nothing to do with mystic messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh it's almost over, this is the last rlly memey chapter bc you can bet your ass the next chapter is gonna be mildly emotional

**gremlin:** ok but guys 

 **gremlin:** i need myself a sugar daddy 

 **gremlin:** preferably one who's going to die soon and will leave everything in his will to me 

 **cat nerd:** ayy whazzup mista trustfindkid 

 **the best guy:** miss me w/ that weeb shit 

 **disappointed™:** i would offer to be your sugar daddy sabrina but alas i am poor 

 **disappointed™:** i will emotionally support you tho 

 **gremlin:** yeah thats nice and all but i want my college tuition payed for 

 **emo to the extremo:** no yall what we need is a group sugar daddy 

 **emo to the extremo:** someone willing to support all of us 

 **ladybubs:** lmao tbh

 **ladybubs:** CHLOE

 **the best guy:** YESSS CHLOE 

 **emo to the extremo:** why not adrien 

 **disappointed™:** noah fence sweaty :) but that boy is a sugar baby if i ever saw one :):)

 **cat nerd:** this is true i will admit 

 **cat nerd:** wait does this make chloe mista trustfundkid 

 **disappointed™:** i guess????

_cat nerd set the nickname for anti hsm to mista trustfund kid_

**mista trustfund kid:** i will support all my children xx 

 **mista trustfund kid:** except for two of you fucker 

 **the best guy:** oh 

 **mista trustfund kid:** it's alya 

 **mista trustfund kid:** ur rebellious and ungrateful of my love 

 **ladybubs:** im one of the two ppl arent i 

 **mista trustfund kid:** no!

 **ladybubs:** oh god bless chloe i take back what i said about you being a spoilt brat 

 **mista trustfund kid:** the other one is that bitch adrien

 **cat nerd:** tf did i do ???

 **mista trustfund kid:** eating all my bread 

 **mista trustfund kid:** the good bread too 

 **mista trustfund kid:** like honestly who supplies my bread bc i'd like to give them a blowjob 

 **ladybubs:** i am le bread supplier 

 **cat nerd:** god bless chloe xx 

 **mista trustfund kid:** u kno whet adrien 

 **mista trustfund kid:** fuckin fite me 

 **cat nerd:** name a time and place bitch i'll be there 

 **disappointed™:** my moneys on chloe 

 **the best guy:** i cant bet against adrien he's my best dude forever 

 **mista trustfund kid:** met me in the parking lot outside of denny's @ 3 am sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like half of this conversation happened in real life


	40. hug party !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this final chapter to a trash fanfic i wrote for one of my friends half way through last year. settle down into some comfy clothes get yourself a cuppa tea and enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i can't believe this over, i hope it lives up to expectation and i'd like to thank my friends for providing me with quality content to put into this group chat and everyone for reading it, i'll have a bunch of links at the end for like my tumblr and also a discord chat if you wanna talk to me and all that jazz. thank you all so much this is the first long fanfic i've ever written and i adore it and i hope you did too.

**emo to the extremo:** umm noah fence but i feel like i dont see yall irl enough

**gremlin:** relatable

**gremlin:** it has been approx. 4 days since my last marinette hug and im having withdrawals

**ladybubs:** lmao idk how im a good hugger but everyone says i am

**mista trustfund kid:** wtf i want a marinette hug

**cat nerd:** can confirm marinette gives the best hug

**disappointed™:** she always squeezes you a lil and its real tight and you just feel loved

**the best guy:** im pretty sure i cried the first time marinette hugged me

**ladybubs:** can confirm you did

**emo to the extremo:** petition to have a group met up so marinette can hug us all

**mista trustfund kid:** hug party

**cat nerd:** i can host the hug party !!!!

**gremlin:** petition to have tea at the hug party

**cat nerd:** there will be tea and also cute anime

**ladybubs:** which cute anime ????

**cat nerd:** ouran

**ladybubs:** i have never seen ouran but ok, i trust you

**cat nerd:** blasphemy, you all have to watch ouran

**cat nerd:** ouran saved my life and is literally my entire aesthetic

**gremlin:** i have seen ouran and can confirm it is very cute and the only creepy bit is some lowkey daddy kink but you can mostly ignore that

**mista trustfund kid:** yo what the fuck

**cat nerd:** the other option is your lie in april

**gremin:** that one i havent seen, but ive heard good things

**the best guy:** isnt that the one with the watercolours and that violinist girl

**cat nerd:** yes

**mista trustfund kid:** idk if i trust this anime business

**ladybubs:** i feel like i gotta watch ouran

**ladybubs:** bc like adrien makes the references and i do not understand

**the best guy:** can confirm

**cat nerd:** ouran it is bois

**cat nerd:** be @ my house in an hour boys, there will be tea, wear your pjs

**emo to the extremo:** im fuckin there boi

**disppointed™:** hype hype hype hype hype

**ladybubs:** i'll bring cookies

**mista trustfund kid:** god is real and her name is marinette

_*SOME TIME LATER*_

Adrien glanced around the room, at all of his friends settling in with a cup of tea and some of the cookies that Marinette had brought. Everyone was in a weird comfy looking pile, some of them on the lounge, others on bean bags, some even on top of each other, and Adrien slid into the space between Marinette and Nino.

"Everyone ready?" Alya asked, for about the fifth time. Everyone responded with varying noises of affirmation and Alya finally hit play.  

“Hey Marinette?" Adrien turned to look at her as the telltale beats of the opening started to resonate through the room.

"Yeah?"

"I’d kiss kiss fall in love with you.”

“I literally hate you and hope you die a horrible fiery death.” She turned forwards again to watch the movie, but she couldn't hide the teasing smile on her lips and the softness in her eyes.

_the author has added stiles to the group chat_

**stiles:** bless your lil cotton socks

_stiles has left the group chat_

**_~FIN~_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so stiles is my friend caitlin whom this entire fic was written for, she requested that in the last chapter she be briefly added to the chat, also in our pm my nickname is scott.  
> i'm really sad that this is over, i'm gonna miss this. Anyway i have some fun links to share with you all
> 
>  [my tumblr](http://projectspencer.tumblr.com/)
> 
>    
> i had a blast of a time writing this and i hope you had a blast reading it and if you havent seen ouran or your lie in april i highly recommend that you do. Also if you are for some reason curious my favourite anime of all time is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
> 
> also i forgot before but thanks to bella (bye_byepetitepapillon) for editing this and basically making it not a huge piece of garbage


End file.
